Baby blues
by PerfectionIsntSexy
Summary: Santana freaks out when Brittany goes into labour
1. Panic attack

"Ohhh shit. Shit fucking fuck." Santana yelled while pacing back and fore.

"Santana! Would you just calm down. We knew this day would come eventually." Quinn yelled back through the phone

"Yes, but not so soon!"

"It's not soon! It's been 9 months Santana."

"Oh Jesussss, Britt, Britt are you okay baby?" she asked, completely ignoring Quinn's yelling down the phone, "Oh my god. Quinn, you've done this! What do I do?"

"You've called an ambulance right?"

"What? No! Was I supposed to?"

"Unless you're going to delivery the baby in your house, yes!"

"Oh fuck, I'm going going to do it now. Bye Quinn." Santana blurted out

"Wait! Me and Rach will drive down the hospital and wait for you guys! Okay?"

"Aaah fine! Fine, whatever. Bye." she yelled before hanging up. She turned back to Brittany. She was in trouble.

Her pregnant girlfriend was going into labour..yet she was the calm one?

"Sann..would you stop staring and call 911 please?"

"YES." Santana fumbled with the phone and almost dropped it twice "Are you okay Britt?"

"San there's a little person trying to come out of my vajayjay! NO! No I am not fine. Now call an ambulance!" Brittany hissed.

Pregnancy hormones had put Santana through hell, there were countless times she had run to hide in the basement while Brittany opened the gates of hell. Pregnant Brittany was..scary. But had never looked more beautiful. Even now, with her wild eyes, messy hair and face covered in sweat as she snarled at Santana..beautiful. Scary, yes! But beautiful none the less.

Santana panicked, she kind of hoped the baby would just..appear. And she wouldn't have to watch Brittany go through all that pain to get out their child. They didn't know if it was a boy or a girl (Brittany's orders.) so everything they bought had neutral colours, even the nursery. She could never say no to Brittany, but pregnant Brittany? Damn. The thought alone of just how whipped she was made her cringe. The times when Brittany demanded something chocolatey at 4am, Santana found herself driving miles breaking every speed limit to find an open store, and coming back with everything that contained anything with chocolate.

Brittany had never yelled, cried and wanted Santana more. Which at first, was heaven for Santana. But even the great Santana Lopez needs time to recover, time that Brittany cried over and was not prepared to give. Saying she was fat and ugly and Santana would never want her again. One time..one time, Santana forgot her place. And in her sex exhausted stage, she agreed with Brittany. Normally agreeing with her worked, but that's only if you actually listened to what she was saying. It ended up Santana being chased out of the house while Brittany threw everything in reach, locked every single door and refused to let Santana in ever again. She had to climb 3 trees and a wall to get in through their bedroom window and run to hide in the attic.

She loved Brittany, and the thought that some time very soon, her emotions would actually stay the same for more than 5 minutes was delightful. But..no. Then, then there would be long nights of crying. Changing diapers, wiggling toys in faces until it fell asleep, watching every single Disney movie on replay. Stressful birthday parties. Then before she knew it, teenage hormones! Boyfriend/girlfriend problems, puberty!  
Santana realised just how unprepared for parenthood she really was. But here was Brittany, about to pop out their first and the ambulance still hadn't arrived! Santana is many things, but she is not a midwife. So she hoped to God that help was on its way. _Quickly._


	2. Enjoy the silence

It's fair to say that Santana was freaking out. The ambulance had arrived and put an extremely loud Brittany Pierce into the back before speeding down town to the hospital.

"Uhmm..Santana? I don't want to tell you how to be a parent an all…but shouldn't _you_ be in there while Brittany is giving birth to _your_ child?" Quinn questioned. She and Rachel had been waiting eagerly for the pair to arrive for half an hour, Brittany had been pushed away screaming..And Santana was in the waiting room with them. What?

"What? No! Are you insane? I can't go in there." Santana screamed

"What? Why the hell not!"

"Because she's giving birth! To a baby! I don't want to see that." Santana said in horror

"But it's your baby. You can't leave her in there alone!" Rachel interrupted

"She's not alone. There's doctors in there too." Santana said smugly

"You know exactly what I mean Santana." Rachel said firmly before Quinn jumped in to side with her girlfriend

"Yeah. Now Santana, I swear to god, if you don't get your Latin ass into that room and hold her hand while she's forcing out something you helped create I'm going to kick your ass. And you know she'll never forgive you right?" Quinn said proudly, knowing she was right. Hell even Santana knew she was right! The blonde had once threatened to cut her if she wasn't there with her, which made Santana feel more uncomfortable. She had no intention of ever going into that room and watching that, but it was clear she wasn't welcome out here either.

"Aagh!" Santana yelled in anger while flinging her arms like a spoilt child before sprinting into room 201. The sounds she heard as she approached would be enough to make her turn and run, but Quinn had been very clear. And slightly scary. So Santana swung the door open..Now she wished she hadn't. Brittany was screaming at the top of her lungs, her face turned wild when Santana slowly crept inside.

"Where the hell have you been!" Brittany screamed, "Do you have any idea…how much. This. Hurts?" Santana could hear the agony in the blonde's voice, and she would have felt very sorry for the blonde..If she hadn't been.. scared? Yeah, scared.

"Uhh, can you give her some of medication? To, you know. Help the pain?" Santana asked quietly. Her badass persona had totally crumbled these last few weeks, in all honesty, this Brittany scared the hell out of her. The last thing she wanted to do was shake the lion's cage. The doctors were all too busy fussing around her..Area, to even acknowledge Santana. So she did the next best thing..She gave Brittany her hand.

Instantly regretting it, Brittany had a firm grip. Santana knew this was going to hurt her just as much as Brittany, and when the doctor had order a push..By Christ did she feel it. You could practically hear the bones in her hand crumble, and the squelching as Brittany refused to let go. This definitely hurt more than childbirth. Santana was sure of it.

It took another 5 push commands and dozens of agonising squeezes for Santana to reach her pain limit. She couldn't take much more of this. This damn baby would be the end of her, _already_! She could hear her heart pounding throughout her head, she felt dizzy and sick. Then the sound of baby wails. Brittany instantly released Santana's hand, the pressure being lifted all at once was worse than the whole thing 10 times over. She looked at her hand. It was pretty much _crushed_, she could barely stand. It took just one more baby cry to send Santana over the edge, and send her body to the floor. Santana Lopez had _fainted_. During the birth of her first child, she would never live this down, although the silence was lovely. It would be the only silence she would get for a while, so why not enjoy it?

* * *

**I may leave it at this, or continue. I'm not sure! But if I do continue, imma need to know some things! Boy or girl? Any name ideas? :) REVIEW.**


	3. Motherly instincts

"Congratulations momma!" Quinn practically screamed in Santana's face. After a long, hard day of passing out, Quinn yelling was not something she wanted to wake up too.

"What happened?" She asked quietly.

"Uhmm..well you fainted, hit your head on the floor. Got rushed into surgery, had 6 stitches in your head. Had pins put into your hand then into a cast, and missed the birth."

"What! Jesus Christ, how long have I been in here?"

"2 days."

"And it didn't occur to you to wake me?"

"Believe me, I tried. You wouldn't budge."

"Whatever. How's Brittany?" Santana asked worriedly

"She's looking after the babies."

"Looking after the baby? Was it a boy or girl?"

"Santana..I said _babies. _Not baby."

"And what the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means..remember you thought you just had one…big baby? Yeah, turns out it was twins! How amazing is that!" Amazing? She was kidding right?

"Quinn..I swear to God, Satan, Allah and everybody else you can think of, if you are fucking with me. I'm going to kill you." Ha, that would end the joke and wipe that smirk of off Fabray's face…wh-why isn't that smirk leaving her face? "Oh my god. You're not kidding are you?"

Quinn just shook her head.

"I want to get up." She said slowly while trying to wriggle off of the bed.

"Santana I don't think that's such a good id-" but before she could finish her sentence, Santana had found out why it wasn't a good idea when she put her foot into her unchanged pee bucket. "Not a good idea because a nurse said she was coming back to change…that."

Santana was furious. She had just stepped ankle deep into a tray of her own pee. This was not her week. "Quinnnnnnn," she whined, "Can you ..can you clean my foot?" Santana hated how needy she was right now. But seeing as she had stitches, her hand in a cast and 2 babies she still hadn't seen yet. She figured Quinn would feel sorry enough for her to do all the dirty work. And judging by the way she's muttering to herself..but still walking into the bathroom, Santana would say it just about worked.

"Lopez. You owe me so freaking much for this! This is your..waste! why can't you clean it?"

"Because I'm sad."

"Agh, whatever. Spread your toes out. Ew, this is so fucking gross."

"Just hurry up! I want to see my babies." Santana yelled, she was excited. The idea of 2 little bastards running around wasn't comforting, and would probably make her life 10 times harder. But at the age of 25 and even more badass than before, _(despite her desperation these last few weeks) _She could handle 2 babies, and she wanted to see what she and Brittany had waited 9..long..painful months for. It would all be worth it, she just knew it.

* * *

"Santana I don't think it's down here."

"Quinn, my motherly instincts have kicked in. I can _sense_ where my babies are, now shut up and follow me." Quinn was certain this wasn't the right way. The corridors looked different, the posters were different..and people seemed sad.

"Santana..I really don't think this is the right way."

"Fabray if you're just trying to keep my away from my babies. Don't. I'm like a lioness right now and I will kill you." This was definitely not the right way. But Santana seemed sure.

Santana had stormed up to the front desk after peering inside every room in the search of the blonde, to find nothing.

"Room 201. What happened to the woman inside?" She asked sweetly

"I'm so sorry."

"..Why?" Santana asked slowly

"They took her to the morge."

"THEY DID WHAT? WHO? WHY!" Santana was about to break into tears and demand more of an answer from the woman behind the desk, before she continued speaking. "I'm sorry Mrs. Jones."

Santana stopped. "Who the hell is Mrs. Jones? What's going on? Where's Britt!"

"Uhhh…Tana?" Quinn nudged, "I think we're on the wrong floor."

Santana turned slowly to face Quinn. "And why do you think that Quinnithy?"

"Because they wheeled a dead guy out of that room."

"Ah…I see." Santana turned back to the woman at the desk, "My girlfriend just a had a baby..i'm looking for her. Where is she?"

"The materinity ward is on the floor below." She smiled and handed Santana a map. Seriously? What hospital has a map!

"Thanks." Santana said bluntly and turned back ot see Quinn's face plastered in a smug smile. "Quinn. Don't. If you open your mouth to say anything, I'm going to punch you in it. Do you understand? Let's go."

With that, the 2 went on to search for the blonde, Now that they were on the right floor, they couldn't go far wrong. In the elevator Quinn couldn't help but take one quick dig at Santana.

"So…motherly instincts? You might want to work on them." The second the elevator doors opened, Quinn bolted through them, quickly followed by the angry Latina who yelled profanity all the way down the halls as she chased Quinn.

* * *

**Sorry for mistakes! But it's late, and I'm tired! Twins D: names? gender? REVIEW :D**


End file.
